Doraemon the Movie: Nobita and the Great War of the Future
Nobita and the Great War of the Future is a Doraemon Fanon movie created by a Doraemon fan Hiroppi . It story depicts about the 21st century has a large war and Doraemon is forcibly go back to the future to defend the country. Plot Nobita's Birthday Bash Doraemon and the gang surprises Nobita for his birthday by letting him go to a Huge Laser Tag Arena by the use of Anywhere Door. All the main char. (Except for Shizuka) play in the arena. Just after the game, Doraemon receives a holographic message that all 21st century residents were forced to go back to the future because they are needed to train and to defend the future in 1 minute. Another note was said that a person can go too if he/she touches a 21st century after the timer end. Nobita touches Doraemon as he says that never left a friend behind. Then Shizuka touches Doraemon next since she was really worried of what gonna happen to Doraemon. Next is Gian as he wishes to fight in a war. Suneo says no, but Gian punches him as they zapped to the 21st century The #121900 Army After the gang was teleported to the 21st century, Suneo blames Gian for punching him (That caused Suneo to join with them in the war), Gian punches him, again. After, they saw Sewashi & Dorami fighting with some enemies. Doraemon notice that Dorami's 4D pocket is gone and uses a cellphone-like gadget to summon weapons for fighting. Sewashi tells them to go to the nearest Army Hideout to find their army number. Doraemon uses the Path-Finding Stick to find a hideout. They made it into an army where-in a robot hybrid Rinna Fujioka is the troop leader. A weird purple-like creature introduces herself as Purupururin, a very talkative pet of Rinna. She gives a tour for the gang in #121900 Army, an army of weaklings & newbies. They saw Rinna shouting at her troop members as they are not ready yet to battle outside. Doraemon asks why did that happen & Purupururin tells that Rinna's father joined forces with Alex to conquer the world. Jina, who is Rinna's sister, is from her father's side. Rinna disagrees to join them too due to that it is wrong thing to do, her father think that she'd disobey him and forgets that she has an another daughter. Purupurin said too that Jina's target is Rinna, since Jina wanted to kill Rinna al long time ago. Their conversation stopped as Rina gets closer to them. The gang introduces themselves. After, Rinna confiscated Doraemon's 4D pocket as that will make a weak weapon. The Rinna tells them to show what they got. 'Rinna being harsh at Shizuka' 'Rinna's Backstory' 'Rinna's Crush' 'Jina as Shizuka' 'Rina Protects Nobita' 'Rina sacrifices herself' 'Doraemon and the Gang fights back' 'Going Back to Where it Begin' 'A Normal Future' Characters Main Characters Doraemon (ドラえもん)- The robotic cat from the future. He was forcibly go to the future to help and defend the Japan from their Conqueror, Frank Smith . He is temporarily part of the #121900 Army Nobita (のび太) - 10 yr. old boy who volunteers to join the #121900 to help Doraemon from the war. Though weak and not smart, he is kind and eager to help his friends Shizuka (しずか) - The only girl main character who volunteers to join the said army due to her worries to Nobita & Doraemon. Rina called her the "Weakest" in her army due to her lack of experience of fighting Gian (ジャイアン)- Another main character who volunteers too to see the war of the future. Suneo (スネ夫)- The main character who forcibly joins the army because of Gian. Tough coward, he always willing to do anything for his friends RINABOT/Rinna Fujioka (リナボット/藤岡 リンナ) - The key character in the movie.She is a robot whom she was created by his father. She was stubborn and surly since she wants her army to be the most powerful in all armies. Her family was related to the conqueror. As she is about to die in her birth, her dad save her by putting robotic "modifications" to her in thus making her a robot to continue to live. Purupururin (プルプルリン)- Another key character in the movie. She was a cat and dog hybrid and Rinabot's pet who is always by her side. She was kind and talkative, talkative enough to tell the story behind Rina Secondary Characters #121900 Army Maya Yamada (山田 マヤ)- #021802 Army Dorami (ドラミ)- Another cat robot who is forced to join the army to defend Japan. Sewashi (セワシ)- Nobita's great-great grandchild who is forced to join the army to defend Japan Antagonist Jina Fujioka (藤岡 ジナ)- The commander of Frank Smith's Army and the mortal enemy of Rina (Which happens to be her identical sister). Frank Fujioka (藤岡 フランク)- The rich American-Japanese man who is the conqueror of the Japan in the 21st century. He was the father of Jina & Rina. He used to be humble and kind but after he was convinced by Alex to join forces to conquer Japan, he became evil and dare to get the riches of Japan to become more rich Alex Faint (アレックス·フェイント) Another rich American- Japanese man who convinces Frank Smith to conquer Japan to have more riches. Category:Specials Category:Movies Category:Jewel-chan's articles